


can't keep my hands to myself [i mean i could but why would i want to?]

by leothequeenn



Category: The Naked Brothers Band - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, High School, M/M, but as u can see, i used to love rosalina/nat, its just basically nat learning he's gay and david's had a mad crush on him for years, more like throwback amiright, that never really lasted long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leothequeenn/pseuds/leothequeenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they're both flirts, but they both didn't realize it. they both love having their touches. they both like each other, but only one realized a long ass time ago and the other blindly goes along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't keep my hands to myself [i mean i could but why would i want to?]

**Author's Note:**

> i'm writing this for a thursday because this is the ultimate throwback  
> y'all have no idea how much i really really really REALLY loved NBB and nat wolff tbh. he was probably my man crush monday for three years straight

Nat was supposed to fall in love with Allie. He was the one that was supposed to end up with a girlfriend, a wife or whatever she wanted to be. He was the one that was going to have Allie be his forever and he wasn't supposed to feel bad about that, at all. If that was even an option. He wasn't supposed to feel bad about kissing her while filming or something. He wasn't supposed to feel bad about hugging her and being close to her and having her be Rosalina, Nat's _girlfriend_.

He didn't know whenever he started to feel bad about it. Honestly. It was just different with her than it was hanging out with the guys. Nat didn't have to worry about that whenever he was smaller, younger, because girls had cooties. He didn't like girls. But as he got older, and as he started to film, it was expected to be different for him. He was expected to be different, to have a crush on the girl in his band just because she was the only option. And yeah, he did like Allie. He really did, he tried so hard to like her. But there was something else besides that. He couldn't focus on her. Not whenever David Levi was part of his band.

He didn't like David, at least not like _that_ , because that wasn't normal. Could he like him like that? Of course not, he was expected to like Rosalina. Or Allie. Or both, he wasn't really sure what his mother had in store for him.

He just knew that it was unfair for both of them to be forced together.

It wasn't like Nat didn't like the attention from Allie -- _Rosalina_ \-- because it was nice. There were arms brushing up against each other, hands knocking into each other, bodies pressed up against each other. She would laugh at his jokes, he'd laugh at hers, and it was okay and they would joke around. But he didn't feel _good_ about it because that's how he acted with the guys, with David.

David was really touchy-feely. He's always been, Nat's realized, because no matter what, he'd aim to be next to him. To hold onto his arm, his hand, to be beside him. It was like he was doing it on purpose, but Nat never really minded it. He minded it whenever it was Rosalina, or Allie, or whatever she wanted to be. But it wasn't like that with David. Maybe it was just because Nat thought it was more bro-code to do so with a bro, and to pretend like it never happened whenever they accidentally grabbed hands, but either way he was comfortable.

David could never keep his hands to himself, and Nat never minded it, never tried to get rid of it because he figured that it would just go away on its own.

 

* * *

 

Nat woke up to a strange sound playing from across the room, like some sort of alarm but it wasn't his typical Twenty-One Pilots ringtone. He cracked an eye open, looking around his room to see a phone lit up on his nightstand opposite of him, before he saw a person next to him twist their arm around to slap their fingers onto the home button of the iPhone, successfully unlocking it and shutting up the alarm. Nat glanced over at the clock just opposite from his bed on the far wall, and groaned whenever it read _6:45AM_.

"Yeah, I know, I forgot to turn my alarm off," the body next to him spoke quietly, like he was really trying not to wake Nat up, and the brunet turned to the side, pressing his back up against the other's back, hiding his face into his pillow.

"No wonder I barely let you sleep over. It's because you get up at six forty-five on a Saturday." Nat hissed, trying to hide his eyes from the light coming in through the windows. David huffed, unplugging his iPhone before tossing it across the room.

When Nat looked back to see what the small thud was, he was greeted with a grin and a, "there's an alarm at seven, I'm not getting up to turn it off."

"You're the devil."

There was a small hum before David turned his back to the wall, pressing his chest up against Nat's back, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "Why am I always the one to start cuddling you? It isn't fair."

"Because it's six forty-five in the morning, David. On a Saturday."

"That means nothing, you just don't like cuddling." The blond whispered, and when there was no word from the younger boy, David turned back around with a huff and a tug on the comforter they both were under. Nat didn't _not_ like cuddling, he just didn't know how often he should do it with _him_. Ever since he turned eighteen last month, he figured that he should really stop what he was doing and figure out what he needs to do with his life. He didn't even know what sex he liked, but meanwhile, his brother knew every little damn thing about himself and it made him jealous. He was the older brother, he should be the one with his life together before Alex's.

And yeah, okay, maybe sleeping in the same bed with one of his friends at a sleepover wasn't _the_ brightest idea in the world, since two years ago Nat woke up with a hard on after David had been pressed into his front for three hours straight, wiggling his hips in his sleep like he knew what he was doing. Luckily, David didn't know about it and if he did, then he didn't make any attempt to try and bring it back up. Nat only blamed his hormones instead of himself, because God, he was sixteen and David's ass had been a little too close.

There was another little sigh that came from the blond and Nat was pissed that David was able to get him to do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. Of course, he'd always have to wait until the blond told him what he wanted, and that was usually the deal with cuddling. It wasn't like Nat didn't want to cuddle with him, because Nat liked cuddling, he just didn't know how normal it was to cuddle with another boy. In the same bed.

"You little jerk," Nat muttered as he turned over, pressing his chest up against David's back, wrapping his arms around his waist and he casually tossed one leg over both of David's, just so the blond made sure that he wasn't really that mad at him. As long as he's known David, Nat's never really been _mad_ at him. Sure, there were a few times that it might've seemed like it, and it was probably actually Nat's fault (knocking down the blond's block tower in first grade really made him hold a grudge against him since then) and David's never really let him hear the end of it, but that was fine. They weren't ever really mad at each other. Well, except for when David stole Nat's sixty-four pack of Crayola crayons in second grade and refused to give it back until he could keep the turquoise, but whatever.

The blond hummed once more, curling his toes and pushing his back into his chest until they were the closest they could possibly be. "You love me, don't lie." There was a certain type of tone woven into his voice as he spoke, and fortunately Nat wasn't too sleepy to ignore it. The only answer David got from him was a hum of agreement, and nothing else as Nat pretended to fall back asleep so he could really think about what had just been said to him. Did he really love him? Well, of course, he was his best friend, but there was something in David's voice that made him question what he had thought the past few days and it drove Nat crazy. He wanted to know what he had meant, but he stayed silent until the same alarm started playing, and he knew it was seven o'clock.

"Dude, you gotta stop leaving your alarms on whenever it isn't a weekday." Nat muttered, hiding his face in the crook of the blond's neck, and David laughed until the alarm stopped playing a minute later.

"Aren't you gonna go and stop it from playing again in the next five minutes?" David asked, arching an eyebrow over at him, only to get brown eyes rolling as a response. The blond huffed, eventually getting up from the warm comforter to go to where he threw his phone, unlocking it and making sure that the alarm wasn't set on snooze. Nat snuggled into the covers, hoping that he wouldn't be woken up by an alarm for the next day and a half. Honestly, alarms are only for waking people up on weekdays. Once he hit college, though, he was planning on living an alarm-free life.

He hoped he would, anyway.

David found his way back into the bed, but instead of pressing his back against Nat's chest like he always would, the blond faced him, kept his eyes on him and his body facing him. David hadn't done that in a long time, and Nat tried to ignore how his heart beat sped up, like it wanted to burst out of its cage, onto the bed. Oh God, that wasn't a good sight to see. He'd be dead anyway, but still.

Nat kept his eyes on the blond's, because what else was he supposed to do? Look at his lips?

Oh, bad idea. _Baaaad_ idea. He glanced back up at his eyes instead, momentarily freaking out because why did he have to look at his lips? Why did he even want to look at his lips in the first place? David gave him a half-smirk, one thing he was really good at doing, and Nat kept his eyes on his, and not on his lips. At all. There wasn't any way he was gonna do that with him smirking at him.

"Don't you see why you shouldn't have alarms on Saturdays?" Nat continued on, like the whole lip thing hadn't internally bothered him. Like it hadn't internally crushed him and made an electric shock go down his spine. David just imitated him and rolled his eyes, turning around to have his back face Nat. Out of instinct, Nat grabbed his arm before the blond could fully turn around, and the older boy looked over at him. Nat let go of his arm and laughed nervously, like he hadn't just desperately tried to get his attention, like he hadn't just desperately tried to keep them making eye contact, instead of seeing his back time and time again. God, what was going on with him? "I wasn't done talking to you, you know."

Nat tried to play it off, and he even nonchalantly turned, lying on his back to face the ceiling like it hadn't really mattered to him at all. That was what he aimed for, at least. It was quiet between the two of them, and the brunet even looked to see David's face, but he only saw a glimpse of blond hair as he lay his head on the younger boy's chest. "You're an idiot. Don't you know the quote? Early to rise, early to bed--"

"Makes a man wise, but socially dead. Your point?" Nat continued on, hoping, praying to anything up there that David couldn't actually feel his heart beat change. It was still beating faster than what it had done before, whenever he had just woken up. "Are you saying you're wise but socially dead? I don't think so."

"Says the person who wakes up at noon every weekend."

"You don't even go to bed early!" Nat said, and David couldn't help but laugh because Nat knew he was right. They stayed up practically all night, falling asleep at three in the morning after watching movies and revisiting old memories by watching their television show. "You never go to bed early."

"Then that means I'm not socially dead, either!" The eighteen year old laughed, grinning up at Nat and the brunet let out a shaky sigh.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He admitted, but tried to make it seem like he was getting nervous about letting him win, not about how fucking adorable he looked, smiling up at him like that. "Can you go to bed now? You're gonna crash at noon today if you don't."

There was the half-smirk again, and Nat felt a bit different about it because it was teasing him. "You're only mad because you're gonna be the one to crash at noon. Not me. Remember? You're the one that drank several amounts of coffee before sleeping."

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did? Do you need to see your car again?" David asked, the half-smirk turning into a playful grin. "At least this wasn't as bad as the time your brother poured a Monster into a cup of coffee and drank the entire thing."

"We literally thought he was going to die," Nat muttered, grinning because maybe his little brother didn't have his life figured out as much as Nat thought he did. The idiot still made poor life decisions, something he was happy for. "But whatever, go to bed, you still look exhausted."

"Not as bad as you," David said, running his hands through the brunet's hair playfully, and if that didn't send shivers down his spine, he didn't know what would. Well, he had a _vague_ idea of what would, but that was way beyond the matter at hand. If Alex could read his thoughts right now, he'd surely laugh and tell David all about them, and that wasn't something that Nat could have because were they really that real?

They couldn't be. Nat didn't like girls, but that didn't mean that David had to like guys.

Nat finally refocused on the blond in front of him whenever he waved a hand in front of his face, giving him a confused look. "I'm just tired," he lied, and David nodded his head because he understood that. The blond sank down into the covers, keeping close to the brunet beside him, and in a matter of minutes, he was asleep.

Nat, however, wasn't.

 

* * *

 

 

Breakfast had been awkward. Alex came downstairs twenty minutes after the two did and took a seat on the couch, turning on the television and turning it to Nickelodeon. Nat couldn't blame him, but blasting Spongebob at ten AM was too much for him at the moment. Especially whenever David kept giving him these looks, these accidental touches that he was just now realizing and just now liking. Well, maybe not just now liking, since he's probably liked them from the start. Actually, he knows he liked them from the start. But he had just started noticing them and realizing what they could possibly mean.

From what Nat knew, though, it didn't add up. David was straight. He shouldn't like cuddling in bed with another guy and accidentally grabbing the same box of cereal at the same time as the other. He shouldn't like those things. Nat shouldn't like those things. But then again, when was he ever supposed to like holding onto David's hand and going and comforting him whenever he was younger? He thought it was normal.

And then, well, whenever they started filming, it was really clear that it probably wasn't too normal to like holding hands off set and on. And yeah, there were multiple times whenever Nat felt like he and Allie were having obvious sexual tension, but it wasn't _good_ enough. It was too much tension and not enough sexual.

Maybe he was different. Maybe he actually really liked _guys_. David was good looking. He liked David's face.

And his personality, but that had been known for _years_. Not really until now had he started noticing how good David looked. Honestly. Maybe that's why his heart started beating so fast whenever the blond turned and faced him in bed for the first time in forever. They were super close, and Nat was surprised they didn't start making out then and there. He would actually...probably be okay with that. Oh God.

What if David was straight?

And there he was, daydreaming about making out with a straight guy. Alex would've probably laughed his little ass off. Whatever.

So, breakfast had been awkward. Nat hadn't really said anything else to anyone, just kept to himself and his cereal, only eating it whenever he felt like he need to, and his Cheerios ended up getting soggy near the end.

David kept his eyes on Nat, watching him carefully and Nat was sure of that because he felt like he couldn't even move without the blond inspecting every little thing about him. He felt under pressure, he felt like he was put under a microscope or a spotlight, and didn't know what to do because sure, he could perform in front of almost anybody, but suddenly David's eyes were on his, and he almost dropped his spoon into his milk.

"Alex, turn the TV down!" Nat yelled, pretending like some noise the cartoon made had scared him, instead of his inability to grasp onto things whenever those dumb blue eyes were on him. There was a snarky little comment from his brother, but it was so faint that he couldn't really hear what he said, and he sighed whenever Squidward's voice had been lowered down a few notches.

David let out a little laugh as he continued eating his Cheerios, and once he had finished he had taken his and Nat's bowls to the sink, pouring the milk down the drain before placing the red bowls into the dishwasher. Nat came up next to him, laughing.

"You know you didn't have to do that," the brunet said, "it's not your house."

"When were you going to do it, anyway?" The half-smirk was back as David closed up the dishwasher, and Nat could feel butterflies fluttering around in his stomach.

Touché.

 

* * *

 

 

Nat had been able to avoid David for a little while, since Alex wanted to take him to go see a new drum store that opened up nearby, and Nat honestly was so grateful for the distraction. He shouldn't have been happy to see David go, because he _wasn't_. He just needed time to think over everything with the time that he had before school started back up again on Monday. But the more that Nat tried to sleep in, he spent it tossing and turning in bed, his eyes on the ceiling. His bed was cold, and he tried to pretend that it wasn't because David wasn't in there with him, but it was because they hadn't made the bed whenever they went to go eat breakfast.

It was easier to think that way, anyway, even though Nat could tell it was useless, he was hopeless. Falling for his best friend, who wasn't Allie? Oh God, that sounded terrifying but so good at the same time that it was hard to think. The brunet unlocked his phone, clicking on the Snapchat app and taking a selfie of him, just lying down in bed.

He put ' ** _hurry up and come back here, jfc_** ' as a caption, and instead of sending it to David directly, he put it on his story for him to see later. He didn't want to make it too blindingly obvious, did he? No. He wondered how many people would see it and wonder what he was intending, since he did have his shirt off. Oh well.

But putting shirtless selfies of himself on his story got boring, no matter how many times he thought some of the captions sounded like innuendos. Maybe that was too weird. Maybe it was too much. He placed his phone down and hid underneath the covers, trying to pretend that the blankets and pillows around him were David.

It got to be around noon whenever he slipped a shirt back on and walked back downstairs, looking for something to eat even though he had eaten two hours ago. He opened the fridge, opened the cupboards but didn't really find anything that he wanted to eat.

He heard the door open and he looked over his shoulders, seeing an Alex walk in with David following after him. "Did you enjoy fangirling over drum sets?" Nat asked toward Alex, who just swatted his chest with his arm.

"Did you enjoy sending shirtless Snapchats while we were gone?" Alex retorted, snickering a bit as he grabbed a bag of Doritos and headed upstairs. David arched an eyebrow, and Nat lowered his head a bit. If Alex saw it, did that mean that David saw it too? "Who'd you send them to? Did you have a girl over? _Ohhhhh..._ "

"Shirtless Snapchats?" David asked and Nat laughed a bit, rolling his eyes. "Alex is right, and who exactly did you send these Snapchats to?"

There it was. David was trying to play if off like he didn't care, but Nat could see that there was something else underneath the surface, begging to come out. He was jealous of the Snapchats. He thought he sent them to someone in particular. "I just put it on my story, that's all."

David's look faltered, like he didn't believe him but he had no choice but to believe him, and the blond crossed the room and took a seat on the counter, sitting down right by the brunet. "And why did you put shirtless selfies on your story?"

"Because I was bored, I didn't think you'd be my mother about it."

David glanced up at the ceiling, letting out a bitter laugh. "Okay, wow, sorry."

But of course, knowing Nat, that wasn't enough, because the brunet let out a long sigh and ran his hands through his hair before placing them on either side of the blond's hips. "Why do you care if I put a shirtless selfie of myself on Snapchat? People do it all the time. Last time I checked, I'm allowed to do that."

"I-I just," David paused, noticing how close they were and Nat did it on purpose, to see if he would falter. To see if he could actually function being that close to him, because Nat knew he can't. He wanted to see if he was right. "I just didn't want you sending them to Allie or any girl or whatever."

Nat hummed. There it was. "And why not?"

"Because that's dumb," the blond muttered, lowering his head down a bit so he didn't have Nat looking him directly in the eye. "It's also dangerous, because if you did any nudes or anything some chick might leak them -- it's happened."

"And if I sent the shirtless selfies to you?"

There was a small noise that came out of David's mouth, a small squeak that clearly showed that the blond did not expect that, but Nat didn't try and play it off like he hadn't just said it. He knew what he said. "But you didn't, at least I don't think you did,"

"No, I didn't send them to you, I just made them about you." Nat admitted, shrugging a shoulder. "I wanted to see what your response would be."

"Asshole."

"You love me, don't lie."

David grinned. "Shut up. The dishes are almost done, you might want to do those," he muttered as he hopped off the counter, walking away from the brunet and walking upstairs to his room. Nat rolled his eyes and ignored the dishwasher as it made a sound to signal that it was done, because he might as well have Alex do it. He wasn't going to let David get away from him this time.

 

* * *

 

 

Nat made his way upstairs and almost tripped over David's legs, since he assumed that he would be on the bed instead of on the floor, nearby his bed. The brunet cursed, but didn't fall down, and he sat down in front of the blond, giving him a glare while the other just gave him a lopsided grin. "Did you do the dishes?"

"You aren't my real mom," Nat said, positioning himself so his back was up against the wall. "I just have Alex do them. Why is he allowed to go out and do all of these fun things and I'm the one that has to do the chores? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

David grinned and scooted closer to him, leaning forward and pressing a finger against his lips. "Shh. He doesn't have to know that. Don't let him think he's won."

"Inspirational," Nat said sarcastically, glancing over at the other boy as he imitated him, pressing his back up against the wall like Nat had done a minute beforehand. "So inspirational. And how exactly do you manage to do that?"

"It comes with going to bed early and waking up early, too," David snickered, the half-smirk on his face again and that time, Nat couldn't help but look at his lips, then back up to his blue eyes again. He was really going to mess with his emotions and his hormones, wasn't he? Son of a bitch. "Not like you would know that, but whatever..."

"Hey, I used to go to bed really early, that should count, right?" Nat asked, tilting his head a little bit closer to David's, "and now I just sleep until noon and take shirtless selfies."

David laughed before nodding his head, scooting a little bit closer to him than he was before, and Nat didn't really know how to feel about it, but his heart beat sped up faster than he would've liked to admit. "Did you really mean for those to be for me?"

"Yeah, I told you they were for you, I just didn't want you to find them until you actually checked Snapchat, but my brother ruins everything." A nervous laugh came out of Nat's throat faster than he could tell it to fuck off.

David laughed again, resting his head on Nat's shoulder for a moment before moving it again, lifting it to look at him. "He doesn't ruin everything, you just think he does."

"Here you are, being inspirational again. Tell me, David, what else should I think?"

"I think..." the blond paused, glancing away from him before finally making eye contact once more. "I think you should do what you want to do. Right now."

Was that an invitation? It had to be an invitation. It had to be. There was something else in his eyes that was a bit too coy to be innocent, and so it had to be something else. It had to be. He must've had to known that he was wanting to kiss him, for God's sake. He was too close, it was hard not to think that. "I can't promise that my brother wouldn't ruin it."

"I don't think he will." David promised, and it took a moment of pure silence and a bit of awkward glances before Nat pressed his lips up against David's, cautiously, like he didn't know if David actually knew what he was doing or what. Nat pulled away first, maybe for dramatic effect or maybe it was because he literally couldn't breathe, it was such a good kiss, and he couldn't help but smile when he saw David sitting there with his eyes closed, his forehead up against the brunet's.

"You're lucky this time, I almost heard Alex walking toward my door." Nat grinned, and the blond rolled his eyes because he had to be fucking with him. David shook his head, leaning in close and giving him another sweet kiss.

"You're lying, Alex probably fell asleep," the blond said, and Nat couldn't help but laugh, pulling the blond closer and placing a hand on his thigh as the kiss returned, deepening faster than Nat expected, but he was totally okay with that. After another moment, David pulled back and helplessly mumbled, "I've been waiting for you to do that for a long time now," and it filled the brunet up with so much confidence that he couldn't help but give him another kiss. He wanted him to do that? For a long time now? Why didn't he know that earlier?

Nat pulled away from the kiss, gaining a whine from the blond, and he asked, "how long have you liked me?"

David gave a half-smirk again and glanced up at the ceiling, probably retracing his thoughts. "Maybe for about, seven years now."

And yeah, Nat was okay with not liking girls. Because he liked David too much.

**Author's Note:**

> rip me


End file.
